


The Wolf and the Mouse- A Harry Potter Fanfic

by HansDanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansDanz/pseuds/HansDanz
Summary: One desired romance. One wanted to be known. Together, they know they love each other.





	1. The Entrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Io_Laire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/gifts).

It was very late at night. As such, it was puzzling to the old man why there would be a dog roving around in his pub. “Shoo,” he warned as he slowly took out what looked like a short tree branch in the dark, slimy bar. The dog persisted. “Get out!” Finally, the dog headed out. However, the old man was still seething; the dog was carrying four bottles of Butterbeer out. This was the last straw. He would have never done this to an innocent animal but this was no good boy. “Stupefy!” cried the old man. With a look of horror, the dog ran in a zigzag pattern, narrowly avoiding the red bolts shooting out of the old man’s wand, not wanting to be hit by the old wizard’s spells. Finally, the dog, with the four bottles in his mouth, ran towards the patch of light which was the door, and made a sudden turn to the left.

In front of him was an empty grass patch. He dropped the bottles and howled as if there was something there. There was. A skinny, grey wolf emerged from behind. On his right was a magnificent stag with tall, handsome horns and a marking around his eyes rather like glasses. The dog then felt something ticklish scuttle up his swishing tail onto his back. “It’s just the rat,” he smugly thought. Just then, the stag got up on his two hind legs and put them together, in an odd way like applauding. To the untrained ear, the stag merely grunted. In reality, however, the stag was communicating with the dog.   
“Nice one. Here’s two galleons, Sirius,” he said as he flung two golden coins over to the dog.  
“Two galleons isn’t enough for soap, James! This goat stench is gonna be on me for weeks!” The dog would have said.

Half an hour later, after utterly destroying their sandy yellow teeth to remove the caps from the Butterbeer bottles, they sat against a tall shack. Unfamiliar with drinking without his fingers, the stag made a futile attempt to clutch a bottle between his hooves. The bottle fired across the patch like a rocket, landing with a loud thud to rub in the stag’s failure. The dog, who had cleverly tipped over the bottle and lapped the floor, guffawed, “Bravo! But not as fun as watching your broom smack Lily’s face!”   
“That was an accident. Come on.”  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure dear Lily will forgive you and that handsome mug of yours.” Lily Evans, however, was not a fellow deer. She was a beautiful human girl with fiery red hair. Her most distinguishing characteristic was having eyes “Green as a freshly pickled toad,” the dog howled with laughter as he recited the poem James wrote for her in third year.   
Then again, none of these creatures were really animals. You see, James Potter and his crew, the Marauders, are Animagi, human wizards who could transform into animals. It was then no surprise, Remus, the wolf, could feel the human emotion of sadness. “I’ll get James’s bottle,” he dejectedly declared. More alone time with his thoughts. Remus Lupin was not like the others in that he was not an Animagus, but a genuine werewolf. 

His tall stature loomed over the grass, casting darkness onto a patch of the ground, just as the bright moon had stolen the light in his life. The moon. The damned moon had the audacity to shine on him, even though this is all his fault. Every full-moon cycle since he was bitten by a wolf, the normally-human Remus would mutate into a beastly wolf. A demonic canine with fangs, Remus would say. A monster that cares for no one, nothing at all. A dangerous creature that can never be tamed. No matter what Remus does, no matter who he is, he can never deny his identity as a werewolf.

“You were talking to your friends, yes?” A voice in him nagged. He was right. Remus will never be a true monster because his friends love him, and he will never forget that no matter how bright the moon is.

As Remus bent down to pick up the glass bottle, he instinctively turned his head towards the bar. He smelt something. That warm goat stench. Remus wondered how the barman of the Hog’s Head could be permitted to keep something so unhygenic. Something so furry. Something so meaty. Something so delicious.   
“Snap out of it!” Remus reprimanded himself. He had done it again. His claws were out and his mouth was gushing with saliva again. Why had the accursed moon forced him to do so? While another side effect of being an animal is that you inherit the primal instinct as part of the package, why could he not control his urges like James and Sirius? Why must he be the one stuck with the appetite for murder?

As he strolled back to the shack, he closed his eyes. To deal with his thoughts, Remus needed concentration. He needed silence, to ignore the howling wind. To ignore the soft swoosh of the grass under his heavy feet. To ignore Sirius’ laughing as he vividly recounted James’s first date with Lily. But that was the one thing he could not ignore.  
Many would dream to be a dark and mysterious animal like the wolf, but only Remus has lived that nightmare. The only thing he ever remembers about being a werewolf is something from his days as a human. It is to live as a human, but everyone only sees a wolf hiding behind a human costume. After all, no one could ever love something that would rip out their liver for a hunger pang. Love. It was something talked about so blatantly in front of him between James and Sirius, yet like an alien language to him. How could it feel to let your guard around someone? To have them promise no matter what you do, they will always be there for you? To find love was already difficult one for a normal 16 year old boy, but for someone who could grow fur and sharp teeth? “They’d have to be a pink-haired freak to want to be my girlfriend,” Remus chuckled darkly to himself. Yet even though it seemed impossible, Remus could not laugh off love as a joke like Sirius. It was a miracle cure that could be the light in Remus’s life, an escape from the monster he was. But now was not the time to dwell on that. Now was the time to let loose and have fun with James, Sirius, and Peter, the rat, in the Forbidden Forest.


	2. Web of Emotions

Nothing could be heard except the crunching of branches under their feet. The Marauders glanced around, taking in the sight of tall trees towering over them, bunched up to hide things behind. Dangerous things.   
“You guys know what to do if we see centaurs right? They’d rip my human head off!” Peter squeaked.   
Sirius casually replied, “ Centaurs attack humans. We don’t look human now. Don’t be such a drama queen.”  
“Or you’ll steal Sirius’s job,” James chuckled.  
Everyone laughed, with the sound ringing through the forest.  
However, Peter seemed not to have heard and continued panicking, giving several soft squeaks of unease. How could Sirius be so callous? Did he not realise the danger he was putting everyone in? The danger he was putting Peter in? He was one of the biggest scaredy-cats in his school, surely they could have calmed him down better. But it’s okay. No one really pays Peter attention anyway. He thought he was much like his Animagus form; small and insignificant. After all, he was only part of the Marauders because they pitied him. What else did they see in him anyway?

“And remember what happened on my second date?” James gaily asked.  
“We don’t. We weren’t there,” replied the logical Remus. “But go on.”  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t remember because you’re not creeps. Unlike Snivellus.”  
“Ooh,” echoed the group. Snivellus, or Severus Snape was a student in the same year as them. He was an introverted scoundrel who used to be friends with Lily Evans until he called her “Mudblood”. The insult meant “dirty blood”, referring to how Lily was born into a family of Muggles, or non-wizards. Then again, maybe he called her that because of the heat of the moment. I mean, not everyone enjoys being magically hung upside down from their ankles by James Potter. Of course while James thought it was a laugh, he was very ashamed of it now. To have done something so malicious. Only dark wizards would have done that and James hated the Dark Arts with a passion. That is also why he hated dark-wizard fanboy Snivellus.  
“That perv read my mind while I was on a date!”  
Everyone chuckled.  
“I mean, I suppose he tried to spy on Lily, but I was in the men’s room. So the only thing he saw was my magnum..” Before James had time to finish his sentence, the boys, as if they were Snivellus, had read his mind and knew what he was talking about.  
“So anyway, I said ‘be gone…” James said as he walked into something gross. Just then, the stag’s heart raced as he saw what got caught in his horns. It was sticky. It was something slimy. It was a web from “Acromantulas! Your prey has so willingly strolled into our territory. Feast!” A sinister voice boomed from a dark patch between two trees. Suddenly, the dark patch grew bigger as it emerged from between the trees. Moonlight shined on the creature, revealing milky-white spheres that looked like a sort of eyes. There was a large thump as it took a step forward, shining even more light on his body. He had pincers. He had eight legs. He was a giant spider, and he was ready to kill. As were the other giant spiders emerging from behind him.


	3. The Beast Rises

“Guys, let’s get out of here!” Sirius yelled. But it was too late. The way they had come out was blocked by spiders. As was every other direction. They were cornered. At that moment, as if by telepathic communication, James and Sirius nodded at each other. The acromantulas were absolutely befuddled. Were there not a dog and a stag before? Why were there two human wizards standing in their place? Well, meat is meat and they could not complain. James Potter, now in his human form, had a pair of glasses shielding a battle-ready face. He wore dark robes with accents of red, or his school uniform. He had messy, jet-black hair, which was nothing compared to the behemoth of frazzles on top of Sirius’s head. As the two boys faced the monstrous arachnids, they pulled out secret weapons of their own: their wands. As some spiders began retreating in fear, the rest charged faster, hoping to sink their teeth in some juicy meat before they were attacked. They were too late.  
“Impedimenta!”  
“Stupefy!”  
The forest glowed between the trees as spells fired towards the acromantulas. Some began to move as if someone clicked a slow down button, while some simply fainted.  
“Nice one, James!” Sirius cried as James cut down a tree, causing it to fall on 3 giant spiders at once.  
At this moment, however, the acromantulas had identified James and Sirius were dangerous and began cornering Peter and Remus.  
“Help!” poor Peter cried but to no avail. His pleas were drowned out by the scuttling of spiders, and the clacking of their pincers; they had grown tired of waiting. That and the rapid beating of his heart, knowing he would die, unsuccessful and weakly. Just then, he turned behind him quickly as a third sound had entered the picture: a wolvish howl. Remus seizured as if his mind disconnected from his body. Then he stopped and stood up. Peter expected a brilliant, organised escape plan. What he did not expect was a terrifying growl and Remus’s claws out. He had become the beast. As Peter trembled with fear, Remus sped over and without a moment of hesitation, put Peter in his mouth. His friend had truly gone mad. He desperately ran around, looking for another way out, not wanting to die. But, as Peter began to breathe normally again, he took note of his surroundings. It was like being in a dark, slimy cave. The insides smelt like something died in there. Of course Peter would be more worried if something was alive, but the only moving thing besides him was a smooth tongue.  
And then there were the sandy yellow canines forming a sort of cave door. They did not open and remained closed; Remus was not chewing. He had put Peter in his mouth for some reason but hunger was not one of them. Why? Just then, through the tiny gaps between the mouth’s teeth, Peter was reminded of the spider attack as he saw the shaking image of incoming acromantulas. He then heard a metallic slash as claws slashed the hungry spider at the side. The hungry spider that could eat Remus. But not Peter. Brave Remus had put Peter in his mouth to protect him. The dank cave seemed warmer now that Peter knew why he was there. But why was he there. He did not deserve it. He is a speck of dust in a dirty attic. He was a drop in the ocean. Why would Remus sacrifice himself to save Peter? Unless it was because Remus actually cared. But why would he? No one else does. Maybe it was out of pity. Peter could not process the very concept of being acknowledged and protected at that. Remus indeed was special. Special in the way no one would have cared for Peter like Remus. Finally, the warmth and comfort in this safe haven made Peter slightly drowsy. Very drowsy. “I mean, Remus would not mind if I took a nap in here,” Peter thought and so he did.


End file.
